The use of mobile nodes to form ad-hoc communication networks provides an efficient and effective method of exchanging messages between mobile nodes as well as between a mobile node and stationary or fixed stations. For example, an ad-hoc communication network of mobile nodes can be used to relay messages to a fixed station from an originating mobile node that is beyond the communication range of the fixed station. In this example, the message is passed from one mobile node to the next mobile node that is in the direction of the fixed station until a mobile node is within the communication range of the destination station. The message is then passed onto the destination station. The use of ad-hoc communication networks eliminates the need to install and maintain significant numbers of fixed stations so that at least one will be within radio range of every mobile node traveling through a coverage area. While, the use of a mobile node-to-mobile node relay system (ad-hoc communication network) will serve many mobile nodes, it is impossible to guarantee that every mobile node will be equipped to set up the ad-hoc communication network or that there will be a sufficient number of mobile nodes positioned within the radio range of each mobile node so that a route can be found for the message from the originating mobile node seamlessly to the destination station.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an efficient and cost effective way to fill in gaps in routing options in an ad-hoc network.